Conventionally, solid-state imaging devices are widely used as image sensors. Image sensors are mounted on various apparatuses such as a camera apparatus, and in recent years, their pixel sizes are becoming smaller due to a tendency to increase the number of pixels of the solid-state imaging devices.
A solid-state imaging device includes a plurality of pixel regions arranged in a two-dimensional array and each pixel region is provided with a microlens that condenses light, a color filter that divides a color and a photodiode that performs photoelectrical conversion.
A pixel size reduction may result in an increased ratio between an incident distance and a condensing opening width of each pixel, that is, an increased aspect ratio, and may also result in an increased aspect ratio of a photodiode layer in each pixel region or the like, which is more likely to cause a problem of color mixing or the like.